


Tongue Tied

by newbrokcnscene



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, Original Character(s), its from at least a year ago, leave me alone ao3 was judging me for not posting any works, this is so terrible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 20:32:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1871469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newbrokcnscene/pseuds/newbrokcnscene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beginnings are always the best part, right? They're when the events of the story begin!</p><p>If this is true, then this story started a long, long time ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tongue Tied

**Author's Note:**

> so this is a fic i wrote with a friend a long time ago- the first few chapters are all filler, however, so the serious description won't come into play for a while. this fic is also chock full of oc's, which im sorry for. it was one of my first ever full length fan fictions, though, so i thought i'd upload it here! thanks for reading, enjoy the fic!
> 
> p.s. yes, every chapter title is also the title of a group love song that we thought would fit the theme of the chapter! you're welcome to listen to the songs while reading the chapters they correspond to!

“Hey, have you seen that new kid?”

“Yeah! He seems pretty radical[!](http://puppetfetishist.livejournal.com/4071.html)”

“As if. He is a total weirdo.”

“Do you think he’s single?”

Gabi strutted down the hallway, watching as people discussed the new boy at her school, one whom she had only heard of and not yet seen. She also hadn’t seen her best friend lately either, but that wasn’t too unusual seeing as she had hardly any classes with her. Still, she usually passed by her in the hallway at least once. She wondered if something was wrong. Michelle was a rather chatty person and she always had something to say to her.

The freshman shrugged internally and kept walking. Her mind wandered to what was for lunch today. Probably some terrible processed shit, like always. She could probably convince Michelle and the others to go to the Sonic across the street. As she got lost in her thoughts, she stopped paying attention to where she was going, and thus walked right into someone.

“Oh, sorry!” she said, eyes still downcast, planning to just apologize and walk away.

“Oh, naw, man, it’s cool,” the person said.

Wait...that voice…

“Strider?!” Gabi exclaimed, looking up at a pair of time-worn Ben Stiller shades.

“Prigmore?” “Strider” said, eyes widening slightly behind his sunglasses. “Aw, shit, this wasn’t how it was s’posed to go.”

Gabi didn’t seem to hear him as she flung her arms around the slightly taller teen, squealing excitedly, albeit a little confusedly.

“Dave! What are you doing here?!”

“Well, to see you of course. Wow, Gabs, I thought you were smarter than that.”

“Shut up!” Gabi smacked his arm, but she couldn’t stop grinning.

“Aw, he isn’t single? Just my luck,” the duo heard from behind them.

“Cronus?”

“Yes?”

“Shut up.”

Gabi ignored the older teens, her attention still on Dave.

“Seriously, Dave, how are you here?! Are you...are you going to our school now?!”

“No, Gabi, I’m just wandering the halls of your high school randomly, totally not going here now,” Dave deadpanned.

“Oh my God, Dave!” Gabi squealed, once again throwing her arms around him.

She swore she had dreamt of this moment last night, not to say that she hadn’t a thousand times before. She took her phone out and looked at the picture of Dave she had set at her lock screen.

But, in doing so, she noticed the time.

“Shit, Dave, I need to get to Reading; I’m gonna be late. We’ll talk about this later, okay?” Gabi begrudgingly released him, starting to walk away when he spoke up.

“I’ll walk with you.”

“But you’ll be late,” Gabi protested half-heartedly.

“It’s my first day, what are they gonna do?”

Gabi grinned. “Okay.”

“Okay.”


End file.
